


Moth to a Flame: Chapter Five

by gemini_cole



Series: HenryxPoppy [7]
Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_cole/pseuds/gemini_cole





	Moth to a Flame: Chapter Five

“Poppy? Poppy wake up!”  Hannah shook Poppy’s shoulder, trying to rouse her, to no success.

            “Mmmm…no. Five more minutes.”

            “Sis, your boss just called, he wants you in his office in one hour. No exceptions! Get up!” Hannah pulled back the covers as Poppy jolted upright.

            “Oh shit. What time is it? How late am I?” Poppy stumbled from her bed, then winced and rubbed her head.  Unfortunately for her, the ache in her head didn’t respond.

            “Only a day and a half.”

            Poppy stopped cold in her tracks. “A day and a half? Excuse me?”

            “Yeah. A day and a half. I was really worried. I kept checking on you, wondering if I should call a doctor or something, but Henry said you’d be fine and that you just needed to sleep it off. Jesus, how much did you drink at that party?”

            “This isn’t happening. It can’t be. A day and a half? I know I had a few shots, but…seriously? Where’s Ben? What did he say about all this?”

            “Henry brought you home. Ben was never here.”

            As Poppy mulled over that new information, Hannah guided her to the bathroom. As she turned on the water, Poppy hurriedly brushed her teeth. As Poppy jumped in the shower, Hannah went to go pick out clothes for her. In a matter of 20 minutes, Poppy was ready to go to work, even if she felt like death warmed over. Worst of all was the nagging feeling that something was not right.

            It took just short of half an hour in a cab for Poppy to get to the production offices.  The assistant ushered her in and the apology died on Poppy’s lips as she took in the scene before her. Not only were both executive producers, Gary and Charlie there so was Henry, Jessica, and Ben. All looking as if they had just left a funeral.

            “Ben! What are you doing here? I thought you’d be at work?” Poppy reached out to hug him, but Ben neatly sidestepped her. Poppy stopped, looking at him confusedly.           

            “Why don’t you take a seat, Poppy?” Charlie, the “nice” producer said, gesturing to a chair in front of the desk.

            Clearing his throat, Gary walked over to the desk and one by one, laid out tabloids from the British press. Poppy sat in stunned horror, her vision tunneling until all she could see was the pictures. Taking them in one at a time, each one a slight variation of the same was Henry, carrying Poppy out of the club. Henry, putting Poppy into the backseat of the cab. Poppy, looking angry and trying to crawl out the window of the cab.

            “Ohhh… _god_.” Poppy whispered quietly. The room was deadly silent for a moment before Gary cleared his throat once again. Poppy’s head spun, trying to take in everything.

            “As you can see, Poppy, these pictures are cause for concern. We consider ourselves a family here, but first and foremost, professionals. So that is why we brought Henry in here today. If you two have some sort of disagreement, we think it’s in the best interest of the show to work it out here and now.” Gesturing to the pile of papers in front of him he continued, “this type of behavior will not be allowed. We were lucky that we were able to shoot around you yesterday, but if you had missed today as well, you are costing the studio money. That is one thing we will not tolerate, do you understand, Poppy?”

            There was so much Poppy wanted to say. She opened her mouth, but it felt like the words were stuck. Finally she got up and went to the side table next to the door, and poured herself a glass of water. It went unnoticed by no one that her hands shook as she held the glass. She took several sips before turning back to the group.

            “Why are Ben and Jessica here, if you think there is a problem between Henry and I?”

            Jessica jumped in. “Oh, but sweetie, we’re just so worried about you!” She continued in a saccharine voice that immediately ratcheted Poppy’s headache up a couple of notches, “When Henry told me about this meeting, I thought we should turn it into an intervention of sorts. So I called Ben and told him to get his tushie down here. You just need to know that you are loved. We are here to _help_ you.” Jessica held one of Henry’s hands with one of hers, and placed her other free hand over her heart. Lowering her voice to a conspirational whisper, “my Auntie June was an alcoholic, and she said to me ‘Jessie, baby, you’ve just gotta take one step at a time. And Poppy, we are here to help you take that first step.”

            Poppy stared at Jessica for a moment before turning back to her bosses. “You don’t seriously think that, do you?  I don’t have a problem! I’ve only been drunk twice in my life! I have Hannah to think of! Something happened at the party, I swear. I only had a few drinks! “

            At that Jessica leaned over and stage whispered to Henry. “So sad. She’s still in denial.” Poppy swore, if she hadn’t been ready to curl into a ball and die, Jessica would be begging for mercy right here in this very office, and not in the sexy porn-y way, either.

            Charlie sighed, tossing up his hands as he interrupted. “Bottom line, Poppy. We love you, you’re great and you do amazing work. But we will not tolerate drug problems or divas, or any other type of  “issue” on this set. This is your get out of jail free card. You might not get another one, so behave.”

            As Poppy and Ben, Henry and Jessica all stood and prepared to leave the office, Gary interjected. “One more thing, Poppy? An apology wouldn’t go amiss here. Think about it.”

            Poppy stuck out her hand and shook Gary and Charlie’s hands. “I am so completely and utterly sorry to the both of you. I’ll make it right with the rest of the cast and crew, I swear. I’m so sorry for being an embarrassment to you. It won’t happen again.” Turning, she stuck out her hand to Henry. He shook it stiffly, and oddly formal. Jessica then grabbed her and held her close in a smothering hug. Before she let go, she whispered, “Don’t you ever try to go home with my man again. I don’t care what tricks you try to play, he’s mine.” Pulling away, she smiled brightly and announced, “Poppy, honey. Why don’t you take Ben to lunch to talk and make up for the other night? I know you kids will work it all out. Just maybe no drinks for you, ok, sweetie?”

            Poppy thought she saw Henry roll his eyes at that, but she couldn’t be sure. Faking a smile back at Jessica, she wound her arms around Ben’s waist as she replied, “I couldn’t agree more myself. Ben? Shall we?”

            As Poppy pulled Ben towards the exit, she felt like she was being watched. She turned momentarily to find Henry watching her; the expression on his face was unreadable.


End file.
